GLEE is Gay
by hogwartsfandomlover2023
Summary: When the guys of GLEE start discovering their sexuality, their lives change for the better. They all have one thing on their minds as hormonal teenagers, pleasing their own hidden needs. I own nothing. CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT OF A HOMOSEXUAL NATURE. You were warned... Please R&R as it truly does help!
1. Fun with Finn and Blaine

DISCLAIMER:

This contains smut and one-shots between most of the male characters in the Glee-verse, ONLY READ IF YOU ARE 16+ as it contains crude language, and DETAILED descriptions of intercourse. I OWN NOTHING.

Pairing Number 1 = Finn x Blaine (1)

It had been two months since Finn Hudson had realised he was gay. It had developed while he spent time with his Brother's Ex-boyfriend, Blaine Anderson. They had grown close and since they were both running the glee club in the absence of Mr Schue and Mrs Pillsbury, and they soon realised that their friendship had gone beyond the usual friendly jerk-off session and comparing sizing.

Finn was Gaga for Blaine and he knew it. He wasn't quite sure what to do about it though, as Kurt was coming back into town and Kurt and Blaine were sure to hook up and that would be the end of that.

So although it seemed like an awful thing to do Finn decided to fuck the shit out of Blaine Anderson's ass.

He knew what he had to do and how to do it but he wasn't sure what it would mean for the two of them, their friendship would be drastically altered. Nothing would ever be the same again. But Finn needed this more than anything he had ever wanted before.

He texted Blaine,

Finn: meet up at mine?

Finn's heart was in his mouth, maybe Blaine had plans with another guy? Maybe he wasn't ready for this…

Blaine: mysterious …?

Finn: Fuck off and get your pretty little ass here right now!

Finn prepared for what was about to occur. He showered and put lube and Trojan condoms in his bedside table. He would be ready for this experience, no matter what happened. Blaine arrived at around 10, with a ten pack of beer and three movies to watch, one of them was in a black DVD case. Finn knew instantaneously that it was Gay Porn, because he too also had cases like that.

"Hey man!" Finn yelled from his love seat.

"What's up dude? When do we ever watch movies?" Blaine said with a cocked eyebrow, he was still wearing those tight jeans that made his ass stick out and Finn's mind do backflips in its dirty state. They bro hugged for a little too long and Finn's dick started to rub against Blaine's. They stared into each other's eyes, sea green meeting chocolate. They drew nearer and nearer until Finn's breath hitched and he closed the last gap between them and they fully connected. Their bodies intertwined as they grinned against each other's mouths at the pleasure that they had been starved from for so long.

Finn threw Blaine onto the bed and told him to unbuckle his jeans, Finn was commando. Blaine shoved his face into Finn's crotch and licked his quickly hardening member from base to tip, the two of them had measured before, but being this close to it, it was irresistible, intoxicating and he needed more. He used his whole throat to massage the thing. Finn's moans were low and throaty and Blaine hummed in contempt which only added to the slowly rising cliff of Finn's orgasm. Blaine pulled of for a second to breathe and to lick at his balls, one of Finn's best qualities had to be his cock. Ten inches and three inches in girth the thing looked like it belonged in the chamber of secrets. And this one Blaine would make sure to store it properly. Blaine got naked.

Blaine ass was massive. It was the only thing that you could say about the ass, it looked like it was made by a god, it was fat and had just the right amount of unprovoked jiggle factor that made Finn want to stick his face between that crack, so that's just what he did. "Mmmmm Finny don't you stop doing that!" He moaned, "You are such a slut," Finn said as he spread those juicy ass cheeks apart and spat straight down that hole. He put Blaine over his knee and spanked those ass cheeks as hard as he could while whispering in Blaine's ear, "Who's your daddy?" He questioned, repeatedly while slowly fingering Blaine. "UHHH you're my daddy Finny and I'm your cockslut sir", he moaned as Finn traced the cleft of his ass before pushing fully into his asshole. He stretched him out immediately, way more than Kurt ever could. He moaned over and over until Finn pumped cum into his ass until there was a pool of creamy white substance. Blaine licked it all up and off of Finn's sexy abs and thighs.

They kept at it doggy style for a while, but Blaine soon grew restless, so he flipped them over and slowly started to ride Finn like a good whore. "Oooooh yeeeaaah …..aaah shit man!" Finn exclaimed as he slammed himself back into that godly ass again and again until he was a blur of pleasure and was fucking like a thing possessed. Then Finn regained control and smiled down at Blaine, who was kneeled in front of his monster member, his release was so imminent that he couldn't take it any more.

"What next?" Blaine asked, slurping on his cock again.

Finn released. Hard. His godly dick pulsed out strong after string of fluid and Blaine deepthroated him throughout the whole experience which doubled the pleasure that he was feeling.

They spooned together that night, never moving as they were too exhausted, but they both knew that their lives had changed forever.

Author Note: So this was my first Glee fanfic. Sorry about my last fanfic, I was new to this and thought that the "completed" button meant just for that chapter, but my heart wasn't really in that last one but I have a BUNCH of new ideas including:

• Glee gay guys

• Flash (Barry and Snart)

• Super girl (Winn, James)

• Batman and Superman

• Avengers (Thor, Cap. America and Hawkeye)

Please R&R and comment which pairing for THIS fanfic you would like and for any of the above as I plan to write A BUNCH more stuff,

Yours Faithfully

Blu


	2. Puck and Sam in the Showees

Puck was tired of this shit. Quinn, Rachel, Santana, Brittany, all of the glee girls were pissing him off, he was horny and he needed sex. It wasn't his fault that PUCKZILLA (his pet name for his dick) was so untameable, and he constantly needed fulfilment.

He wasn't gay, or bi and definitely wasn't straight but he needed to make sure that whatever he did, it was the most discreet operation of his life. He wanted to take someone's virginity and he knew just which hot, sexy blonde stud he wanted.

Sam Evans has it all. His tall, tanned and muscly body perfectly matched his enormous cock, which also liked to be buried in either sex. The problem with Pucks sexual conquest was that Sam was obviously a top and Puck was NOT taking it up the ass… yet.

He approached him after football practice, Sam was still in the showers so Puck decided to fuck him there and then. He walked nervously up to the showers and opened the locked door as moaned at what he saw.

Sam was jacking off. His lewd moans came out of those mouse, parted lips and his back was pressed up against the cold shower wall, his amazing body being ravaged by a thousand water droplets as he rapidly stroked his 8 and a half inch cock, his hand barely being able to wrap around his base as the water splashed of the engorged, pink tip of his member. He looked petrified at the sound of Pucks mourn and seemed unable to stop his movements.

Puck pulled Sam up against his and started to make out with the god, their tongues fighting for dominance, they had both kissed guys before, but this was different. Their bodies were both perfect, and their cocks were so big. Asses were groped. Nipples pinched. Sam got down on his knees and licked at the 12" by 4" dick. Sam was shocked by how big it is, but Puck said, "I took PornStar pills, they made me add an extra 5 to my cock"

Sam wasn't complaining, as he deepthroated the beautiful cock over and over until his throat was raw and his balls were slapping against his own throat as fast as lightning.

Puck moaned, "Sam, I'm gonna!" Sam pulled off and slowly rose up, letting his hands roam all over Pucks abs as he slowly put his hands up by the shower wall and said two simple words that made Puck almost cream himself right there and then. "Fuck me."

Puck kneeled and pulled those tight ass cheeks apart and sucked on his big fingers and thrusted a single finger into his hole and Sam shouted in pain and pleasure, begging for more. Puck ate out Sam's hole as his tongue darted in and out of the hole, slowly loosening the hole of his dreams. As he got up and pressed the tip into the hole, slowly easing into the blonde and never breaking a sweat as he slowly built up a rhythm.

He thrusted long and deep and quick, slamming into his sphincter like he was just doing his work. He sped up faster, until he could stop, he came all over Sam as his cum flowed down those sexy legs. Puck jacked Sam off and whispered in his ear, while licking the shell of his ear, "allow me to finish the job." He came against Puck, which Puck the licked off Sam's abs.

"Love you" Sam said as they continued to passionately made out for the next hour. Puck had found his lover. His lover.


End file.
